


[Podfic] let's play a game (a reader interactive fic)

by Nelle_Reads



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: My First Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, length will change as i add chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelle_Reads/pseuds/Nelle_Reads
Summary: Go check out the original work by Aria_Cinabun, it's really good and they were kind enough to give me permission to podfic their work.Summary by the original writer:Tommy was once a slave. That's gone now - shoved in his past with the memories of blood and gore and death. He wants to forget who he was; what he has to do to survive.Of course, the Elementalists will always come back to haunt him. They aren't the ones who killed his mother, but they're close enough.And now he and his brother have been dragged into the mess, as Elementalists with their own, separate covens, to find the Pit - the place where he'd lived and killed and hurt for the first twelve years of his life.His coven can't know. Can't know who he really is, what he can really do. Can't know anything about his past.He doesn't want a coven full of Elementalists who don't trust him; one of whom he's pretty sure despises him. He doesn't want that life. He wants the life of a pickpocket, on the streets, because nobody questions street kids, and nobody comes asking about his past and pushes him to tell his secrets that he holds closest inside.Tubbo tries to tell him to trust people.But trust is how you die.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [let's play a game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677894) by [Aria_Cinabun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Cinabun/pseuds/Aria_Cinabun). 



> This is my first podfic and I'm not a native english speaker so please do keep that in mind.  
> I'm open for constructive feedback as I wish to improve.  
> Enjoy~  
> -Nelle

  
  


**Text:** [let's play a game (a reader interactive fic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677894/chapters/67732991)

 **Author:** [Aria_Cinabun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Cinabun/pseuds/Aria_Cinabun)

 **Reader:** [Nelle_Reads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelle_Reads)

 **Download Introduction:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/introduction-1_202012/Introduction_1.mp3)  
  


 **Download Chapter 1:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/introduction-1_202012/chapter%201.mp3)  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
  


**Text:** [let's play a game (a reader interactive fic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677894/chapters/67732991)

 **Author:** [Aria_Cinabun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Cinabun/pseuds/Aria_Cinabun)

 **Reader:** [Nelle_Reads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelle_Reads)

 **Download Chapter 2:** [mp3](https://ia601408.us.archive.org/6/items/chapter-2_20210116/Chapter2.mp3)  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for any mispronunciations, I'm not familiar with all the character names so I kinda guessed how to say them.


End file.
